De notas y planes
by PauEvans
Summary: Enviar notitas en clase está mal, y puede traer totalmente inesperadas. Si no, pregúntenselo a Lily Evans. One-shot.


**Summary: **Enviar notitas en clase está mal, y puede traer totalmente inesperadas. Si no, pregúntenselo a Lily Evans. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, Lily y James estarían vivitos y coleando, y verían más de un libro sobre los Merodeadores en las librerías.

* * *

><p>Lily estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dormirse en ese momento. La tranquila y monótona voz del profesor y el suave murmullo de sus compañeros nunca habían sido tan arrulladores.<p>

Había intentado prestar atención, pero era en vano, ya sabía el tema y eso la aburría. Al parecer, el profesor Binns se había olvidado de que estaba dando clases a séptimo año, y nadie parecía dispuesto a recordárselo. Lily lo haría tranquilamente, de no ser que sabía que sus compañeros la asesinarían si lo hiciera.

Estaba intentando omitir un bostezo cuando un trozo de pergamino doblado en dos aterrizó sobre su escritorio. Lo desdobló desinteresadamente, se hacía una idea de quién podía ser su remitente.

_Hey, Lily, no te duermas. No querrás perderte tan entretenida clase. No todos los días el profesor Binns habla sobre la cacería de brujas._

La peculiar caligrafía y el toque sarcástico delataban al escritor de la nota, no necesitaba ser firmada. Lily suspiró y tomó su pluma. Al menos él la mantendría despierta.

_No me estoy durmiendo. Solo estoy un poco cansada._

Lily pasó el pergamino al banco de atrás. No lo había visto sentarse allí, pero no hacía falta. Tenía la costumbre de hacerlo desde cuarto año.

_¿Qué hiciste anoche que no dormiste lo suficiente?_

_Estaba terminando de leer un libro, no te burles de mí. _

_No me burlo, ¿qué leías?_

_Los Alegres Comadres de Windsor, una comedia de un autor muggle._

_Shakespeare, ¿verdad?_

_Sí, ¿lo conoces? Es mi favorito._

_Sí, a mi madre le encanta. William es un bonito nombre, ¿no crees? Podríamos nombrar así a alguno de nuestros siete hijos…_

Lily sonrió inconscientemente. Luego se reprendió mentalmente: él estaba detrás suyo, ¡podía verla!

_¡Te dije un millón de veces que no pariré siete veces para que tú tengas tu propio equipo de Quidditch!_

_Nuestro equipo de Quidditch. Además, eso dices ahora, ya verás…_

_En tus sueños, Potter._

_Todas las noches, Evans. Anoche diste a luz a nuestro cuarto hijo. Es la primera niña y se llama Emma, Emma Lilianne en honor a su bella madre._

Esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un poco su sonrisa llena de ternura. '_Malditas hormonas' _pensó.

_Emma Lilianne, suena bien…_

_Emma Lilianne Potter, mucho mejor._

_No. Emma Lilianne Harrison me gusta más._

_¿Harrison? Es ese guitarrista muggle, ¿verdad? El de los Beatles. Yo soy más guapo._

_Ya quisieras._

_Lo soy y lo sabes. De todos modos, ¿No estaba casado con esa bonita modelo?_

_Ya no, se divorciaron. La muy perra lo engañaba con su mejor amigo._

_Tranquila Lily, te sigo prefiriendo a ti. Volviendo a nuestros hijos… a los dos meses del nacimiento de la pequeña Emma (por cierto, no debimos haberle puesto tu nombre, tiene tu carácter…) quedas embarazada otra vez, ¿qué apuestas que será?_

Lily bufó y se apresuró a contestarle.

_Otra niña. Oye, si Emma Lily tiene mal carácter, no puedo imaginar cuán pesado debe ser Harry James…_

_¿Harry James? No lo puedo creer, Lily, ¡te acuerdas de él!_

Mierda. Se suponía que él no debía saber que ella sí lo estaba escuchando el día anterior durante el desayuno…

_Dios, no es como si no lo mencionaras en cualquier oportunidad que tienes. Además, ¿crees que soy una mala madre?_

_No, eres la mejor. Por cierto, dije algo más ayer…_

Lily recordaba qué era lo que él le había dicho, o preguntado, mejor dicho, pero decidió ignorarlo.

_Ah, más te valía._

_Agh, ¿quién quieres que sea la madrina de Emma?_

Lily estaba a punto de escribir el nombre de su hermana cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de la clase. Acalorada por lo que acababa de hacer, guardó el trozo de pergamino en un bolsillo de su túnica y sus útiles en la mochila, deseando que sus compañeros se apuraran en salir, quería huir de ese lugar. Y el hecho de saber que la causa de su locura se hallaba detrás de ella, solo empeoraba las cosas. No se atrevía a voltear, pero estaba más que segura de que él estaba sonriendo y de que no perdería oportunidad de hacérselo saber.

Afortunadamente, Lily logró colarse entre las pocas personas que se habían amontonado en el camino a la puerta y salir del aula. Apuró el paso como nunca, deseando desaparecer entre la multitud de los pasillos. _'Maldito pelo'_ pensó, ser pelirroja no servía para camuflarse en absoluto.

—No tiene sentido que te escapes—. '_Mierda'._ Su grave voz sonó a sus espaldas. Lily se arrepintió casi al instante de darse vuelta, estaba demasiado cerca. Bufó.

—No me escapaba. Tenemos diez minutos entre Historia de la Magia y Pociones, tengo que apurarme…

—Lo suficiente para que me respondas— La interrumpió.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué puede ser?— Sonrió burlonamente.

—Oh, Petunia…— Lily rogó en vano que fuera eso de lo que hablaba.

—¿Petunia?—Se extrañó James, y luego lo recordó. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente— No esa pregunta…

—Potter…— Lily suspiró, no sabía bien que iba a decir.

—Evans.—La cortó— Me respondes quién quieres que sea la madrina de nuestros hijos y no quieres aceptarme una cita. Eres increíble— Se revolvió el cabello sin dejar de sonreír y Lily suspiró. _'¿Porqué tuve que contestarle esa estúpida nota?'_

—Este sábado, cuando salgan las primeras carrozas. Llegas un minuto tarde y te olvidas de que existo—. Habló muy rápido y muy bajito, las mejillas le ardían. Sin atreverse a ver cómo reaccionaría él, salió casi corriendo, casi sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡No te arrepentirás!—Oyó que James le gritaba. Y reprimió en vano una sonrisa, _sabía que no._

* * *

><p>¡Hola, gente! Después de más de un año sin aparecer por acá volví con… esto. No me agrada mucho, pero fue algo que vino a mi cabeza de la nada, empezó siendo una conversación real imaginaria entre James y yo, y terminó así.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, y tanto como si no fue así, ¡háganmelo saber!

Pd: Si les gustan Lily y los Merodeadores, los invito a pasar por mis otras fics!


End file.
